Heaven's Song
by lillithaffect
Summary: Dante escapes from hell only to find the world on the brink of destruction. Sparda's magic has been weakened. Now, hell itself is devouring the world. The key to saving everyone lay with one of the most innocent women he's ever encountered. He finds himself wanting to do more than protect her. Will Dante sacrifice her, or the world?
1. The Kiss of an Angel

_**This is my first foray into the world of video games. I don't actually play them, so I had to do TONS of research. But, this is a gift for someone I adore, and she ADORES Dante. Regardless, I hope everyone else enjoys it.**_

_**As always, smut to come, and there will be descriptions of violence. Hence, I have given it a mature rating.  
**_

_**I do not own Devil May Cry, the game, manga, or anime. I simply like to write romance stories, and lets face it, Dante is HOT!  
**_

* * *

The sword blade cut through the demon splitting it in two. Dante shot it in the head as it fell to the ground, just for fun. Around him was a pile of bodies and the demons kept coming. Tightening his grip on Rebellion, he swung out again and four more fell to the ground in pieces.

As much as he loved killing demons, he was getting worn down. Since he'd been trapped in hell it had been one long endless battle. It was a noble thing for him to go in the place of a girl, but damn he didn't get the girl. More than girl, he wanted pizza.

Dante hated to admit it but he couldn't destroy hell on his own. There was no end game, except for escape. He was no closer to that lofty goal than the moment he walked into hell. Dante was tired.

The last in the current wave of demons fell into a pool of blood and ash. Dante fell to one knee, leaning on his sword and panting hard. He only allowed himself little more than a minutes rest before he stood up. A demon suddenly appeared in front of him, piercing his shoulder with a scythe. It impaled him straight through. For one instant he was so tired, he let a prayer slip from his lips, "please God." He knew there would be no answer, and berated himself for doing something he didn't normally do.

Angry at the endless unholy legions of hell, he swung his blade again. The bug like demon was cut in two, from groin to head. "If am the one to cleans hell. Then so be it. I'll rock it until you're all dead or I am." The next legions of demons where upon him and his focus was on killing them… All of them.

* * *

"Hey sweet cakes How's about a date later," the man with dark greasy hair and yellow teeth leaned over the counter. "I got the best ride in the city," he winked at her, "If you know what I mean."

Parys hated these situations if she wasn't at work she'd tell the man exactly what he could do with his _ride_. But, her boss was standing within earshot and she had to be diplomatic. "Sorry, I'm working."

"What time you get off?" His grin widened and it touched his nearly black eyes.

"I don't get off." Parys stalled, "for some time." It was a truth if you considered an hour 'some time'. She couldn't wait either. Today seemed especially long and full of perverted old men. Although the new uniform her boss made her wear didn't help. Being a waitress at a dive dinner was made exponentially worse when you had to wear a skirt that was slightly too short, and an apron top that was slightly too tight. "And, I am not allowed to date the customers. I mean the rest would be angry with jealousy, stop coming, my boss's business would go under, and I'd be out of a job. And, then how would I feed my four kids."

"Ain't no way you got four kids?"

No she didn't but she did happen to have a picture of her and her brothers and sisters. She pulled it out of her apron. "See, the little one is Wendell, he likes to draw. Albert is the poet," she pointed to the pictures of each as she talked. She had to ignore the growing ache in her stomach as she went on. "Jeanine is the hellion. And then there is poor Alex, she's the shy one." That was her own picture she was talking about. It was true, she was shy. She really hated having long drawn out conversations with people she didn't know. It was another reason she hated her job.

"Wow, sure as shooting, you got em'." Even if he was a pervert, taking on a woman with four children was not appealing to most men. "I guess you better keep your job then."

"Aw, thank you," Parys bowed her head, filled his coffee and dashed away from the counter. When she got behind the patrician separating the front counter from the kitchen, she placed the coffee pot pack into its perch and checked her watch again. Two after ten, she still had fifty eight minutes.

"Nice job, I think you'll get an extra tip out of him." Her sleazy boss, Richard, slide behind her. There was enough room for him to pass without touching her but he made sure that their full bodies contacted. Mercifully she was shorter than and he had a gut, so she was spared the worst of it. But, she did press further into the counter to get away from him. "Remember house gets twenty percent," he smiled as he walked away. Parys sneered at the back of his balding head. He paid them so little and took some of the tips they earned. She would have never been brave enough to sneer or make faces if he had been looking.

Penny, another waitress came to stand beside her. "I hate the new uniforms. I swear tomorrow we'll be topless wearing thongs." She tugged at the skirt of the outfit. She was only slightly curvier than Parys, but her uniform seemed smaller in size. Richard had a thing for curvy redheads. Parys felt sorry for Penny. The top was so tight the buttons barely held it together, leaving holes for her bra to peek through. And her skirt just barely covered her round bottom. Because the uniform was mostly black, it had a stripper look to it that neither of them liked.

"Tonight I'm going to sew extra buttons on this damn thing and wear shorts underneath." Penny tried to pull the shirt closed. The effort was futile, so she gave up and started their close down process. The two of them made quick work of cleaning the back prep area. By the time they were done their last patron had left.

Parys went to go clean the table only to find Richard standing over it. "Looks he stiffed you. I thought for sure he'd give you a big sympathy tip. Oh well." He walked away a little too pleased with himself. Chances were he'd taken her tip, because Parys hadn't gotten to the table first. She sighed heavily and started clearing away the dishes.

Richard turned off the outside lights. "You girls finish cleaning up, and make sure the place is locked when you leave." He headed to the peg on the wall that held his jacket and hat. After donning his jacket he slowly placed the hat on his head, patting it down. Looking in the small mirror, he tilted it sideways, before turning to salute her. "The new uniforms are a good draw. We doubled our business. But, then I don't hire uggos, so thanks for that." He walked out the door leaving a rush of cold air in his wake.

"Could he be any more cliché?" Penny stood next to her watching him walk away through the large plate glass window. "For that matter could we be any more cliché? I mean it's like were out of some really bad redneck novel."

"Yeah," Parys agreed. Her life was cliché. But, that was better than the life she'd ran away from. At least here, everyone was still alive. She put her hand in her pocket and let her fingers smooth over lovingly over the picture there.

"Oh well," Penny broke into her thoughts before they got to deep. "Time for some music," She skipped over to the jukebox in the corner and put in a pair of coins and punched some numbers. Something pop-like with a fun beat came on, and Penny danced across the room twirling her cleaning rag. Parys was caught up in her happy mood and found herself dancing and singing along as they cleaned. As cliché as her life was, it was far better than watching everyone around you die.

* * *

"OK, I will see you tomorrow." Penny hugged Parys, and walked away backwards waving. After a couple of steps she turned and headed home. Both of them lived near the dinner, just in opposite directions. Neither could afford a car, so they walked. On cool nights like tonight, the walk was a nice one, and the neighborhood wasn't really that bad.

Glancing up at the bright moon she breathed in the crisp air, buttoned up her burgundy jacket, and started home. Part of her route took her through a courtyard of an old church. Most everyone thought it was creepy, Parys thought it was beautiful.

The expansive circular courtyard was surrounded by a high stone wall. Four massive arched entrances with brick walkways that intersected in the middle so that people could easily walk through. In the center, was a patterned mosaic made up with colorful stones. Their bright colors could be seen even under the light of the moon. In the center of that mosaic was a large angel with his wings folded back. His beautiful face looking down and his hand stretched out. It was as if he was trying to take the hand of the entire world. There was loving smile carved into his lips. Parys thought him beautiful. He matched the four surrounding angels placed precisely apart in the grassy spaces between the brick pathways.

In the moonlight the statues of the angels had a gossamer glow. The four out angels had wide spread wings and their arms stretched to heaven. They seemed to be singing a silent chorus of thanks to God for this beautiful night. Feeling their imagined exuberance Parys started to hum an old lullaby she remembered from sometime in her early youth.

It was strange she didn't actually remember anyone teaching it to her, she just knew it was from a time when she was really small. The song wasn't even in a language she understood. But, even at twenty years old, it was still her favorite to sing.

Her voice echoed around the courtyard filling it with sound. The angels around seemed to further spread their arms in worship. The angel in the center gave the impression of echoing her sentiment. She stepped up on his platform and brushed her fingers through his cold ones. For a fleeting instant the moon appeared to shine brighter and the handsome angel glowed with it. Smiling she kept singing and moved on. The courtyard wasn't creepy, it was solace to her.

Just as she reached the stone archway there was a strange noise, as if something heavy had been dropped. It startled Parys and she stopped singing, frozen in place. The demons had found her. For a moment she was so terrified she couldn't move. Her vision had blurred and she lost her focus. Who would they kill today to punish her? Fighting against her fear, she turned to face whatever made the noise.

There was nothing there. Slowly she turned in a circle, looking for her tormentors. She found nothing. Parys held her breath and headed back the way she came. She knew it was a bad idea, but if the demons had finally come to kill her she'd confront them face to face. There was nothing worse than being hunted killed by a demon as you ran away. They tended to get more vicious in their assaults at the signs of fear.

Slowly she walked around the large statue. As she came around the front of it something bright white caught her eye. She continued around the statue, surprised to find it was the white of blond hair reflecting the moonlight. And, the blond hair belonged to a man. Paris ran to him.

She had no idea how he'd gotten there but he wasn't moving so she hoped he was only unconscious. Kneeling down beside him, she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. It came away sticky with blood. "Sir," she asked horrified that she may have found another demon mangled body.

"Are you OK?" She reached down and felt for the pulse on his neck. It was strong, and fast. His skin was a warm contrast to the cold night. She considered that good. He moaned and turned his face toward her. Parys was surprised by his good looks. He had high cheekbones and an angled jaw that was rough with stubble. She had no idea what color his eyes were because they were not only closed, but hidden beneath his pale blond hair. He resembled the angel he laid beneath, except he was dressed in red and black leather, not the robes of a saint.

"Hey," she gently places her cool hand on his forehead. "Wake up." He parted his full lips and a long breath filled the air with vapor. When he didn't breathe in again Parys thought the worst. Carefully she leaned and rested her head against his chest to listen to for a heartbeat. A moan escaped him and he stirred. It startled her so badly she fell back on her butt.

The man moaned again and sat up on his elbow as he ran a hand through his hair. In the moonlight she saw him blink open his eyes and look at her. "Wow, they invited some hot babes to this party." Paris was about to say something, but a hand shot out and cupped the back of her head. "I can't resist the temptations anymore." He pulled her to him and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers.

For a moment she was stunned and squeaked her protest. But, the softness of the mouth against hers stopped any resistance. His lips were warm and tantalizing as they caressed hers. When he slightly parted his mouth so did she. A hot tongue slipped inside her mouth, dusting across hers. She squealed again. He tasted sweet and spicy all at once, like something exotic. Suddenly he pulled away and released her. "Damn, you even taste human."

He fell back to the ground, a rush of vapor escaped him, and his eyes closed. Parys covered her mouth with both hands to stop another squeak from coming out. An angel had just stolen her first kiss.

* * *

_**On a side note for those of you that are fallowing 'The Return of the Sun and the Moon,' I am sorry. I sort of lost heart with it, for obvious reasons. As soon as I find the spirit to work on it again, I promise I will. In the mean time I really hope you enjoy this. **_


	2. Waking up to an Encounter

"Leave it to you to find a passed out hot guy that weighs a ton." Penny complained as she helped Parys drag the man into her apartment. They both grunted and pulled as they tried to put him on her couch. "Good thing I was coming to ask you if you wanted to watch a late movie. There's no way you could have done this by yourself."

Parys's apartment wasn't big enough for this many people and one of them was taking up her entire living room floor. She hadn't realized it until then, but her one bedroom loft was very small. It looked even smaller with the man in it. There was no way the couch was going to hold him comfortably. Thankfully her friend instinctively knew putting him on the bed was out of the question. "We'll just leave him on the floor. He should be grateful you didn't leave him outside in the cold."

Penny let his head and shoulders fall to the floor with a loud thud. "Careful," Parys said maneuvering his legs so that they were out straight. The man was heavy. He was solid muscle from top to bottom. She knew because not only did she have to carry him, but she could feel the tight cords of flesh when she had to grab a hand or a leg.

"Seriously, you _do_ know this guy could be a serial killer?" Penny went outside and there was a loud scraping noise as she dragged in a really big and heavy sword behind her. "The guy carries a blade the size of my body." It wasn't quite as tall as Penny, but pretty close. "Right now, I am pretending that isn't dried blood on it," her friend pointed to a dark burgundy spot near its hilt. Parys hoped it wasn't dried blood too.

Penny dragged the sward to a nearby wall and leaned it against it. "Oh, and there's this." She pulled off the back pack she wore and set down on the floor with it. She opened it up and pulled out two guns. One of them was dark and one light. "Tell me you don't think the guy is some kind of weirdo assassin?"

"I don't know, but I couldn't leave him there." Parys almost added the demons might come and get him, but Penny had yet to be acquainted with the horrors of demons. Parys wouldn't be the one to introduce her if she could help it.

Parys stood up and went up a step to her bedroom. Reaching under the bed she pulled out the long box she kept her extra blankets in. Grabbing one and a small furry throw pillow off her bed she headed for the guy. Sitting down next to him, she carefully cradled his head, lifted it, and slid the pillow underneath.

Laughter echoed throughout the room. "Not so tough looking when he's sleeping on a turtle pillow." She giggled again. "Then again it looks like he squished it."

Penny set the guns on the floor and scooted up next to him. Sitting on her knees she hunched over him and examined the man carefully. "He's breathing. I say let him sleep it off."

"But, he could still be bleeding."

"If it was bad, His breathing would be shallow and irregular. His is deep and steady. And, his face is relaxed." Penny scooted away and started examining the guns she'd left on the floor. "Nice, custom .45." She pulled back on the slide of one, "my dad would totally dig these. Loads like butter." She let go of the slide and there was a menacing click.

"Maybe we should put the guns down."

"I'm good, my dad taught me all I need to know. Besides I thought you were worried about blond Sasquatch bleeding to death." Penny winked," don't worry I can handle a couple of guns."

"He's not a sasquatch."

"Hey, hey, I helped carry him up a flight of stairs. I know exactly how heavy he is." Penny set the guns on a low table behind her, "how about some pizza. I'm starving." She got up and headed for Parys's phone.

"Ok," Parys was sure she needed to check the man's wound. There was a lot of blood on her hand earlier. She put her hand on his chest and quickly pulled it back. Besides her older brothers, she hadn't really touched a man before. Resting her hand on her chin, she pressed on the tip of her nose with her finger.

"What kind of pizza you want? My treat."

"No onions please." Paris said distractedly before slowly lowered her hand to the man's chest. Nothing happened. Carefully she began to unbuckle, unzip, and unbutton his jacket and shirt.

"Haemle said I'd have to come get the pizza." Penny broke into her concentration and Parys jumped back again. "Wow, have you ever even seen a naked guy." She came to stand over them. "Well for a sasquatch he's not bed."

Penny zipped up the jacket she wore. "It's getting colder outside." Parys was somewhat jealous of her beauty. She was a stunning natural redhead with bright flowing waves. Right now those waves of amber were tamed into a pony tail. The style matched the dark jeans, high boots, and leather jacket she wore. It always seemed strange to see Penny in plain clothes. They suited her so much better than the awful uniforms they wore, but still strange.

Penny stepped over the guy and kneeled down next to Parys. "I will be right back." She reached over and grabbed one of the guns she left on the table. "If he tries anything," she held out the gun to her. "Put this to his head and squeeze the trigger."

Parys took the gun with shakings hands. The weight of it was so surprising she nearly dropped it.

"Listen to me baby girl. If this guy turns out to be a maniacal ass hole. You don't want him taking your virginity without your permission."

Again heat spread to Parys's face. This time, she could feel it burning down her neck. But, she was smart and Penny had a point. She nodded at her friend and gripped the handle of the gun tighter. "Good girl," Penny nodded. "Now continue your exam of the hot blond Sasquatch." With a smile and wave she left Parys's apartment.

Left alone, Parys set the gun her lap for safe keeping and easy reach. Pressing a finger back to the tip of her nose she screwed up her courage again, before reaching for the folds of his clothes and pulling them back. Even though they were crusted with blood, there was no wound. It mystified her. Gently she brushed her fingers over the smooth heated skin, not even a scratch.

She pulled the clothes further back and continued to run her fingers over his skin. Taught muscles wrapped in silk warmed her fingers as she grazed them over his ribs then down over the side of his stomach.

"Lower," a low male voice commanded and she obeyed without thinking. Lifting the waistband of his pants she rubbed her hand over the stomach hidden underneath. Again she was met with smooth skin. "Lower," the voice instructed and she reached for the belt on his pants. "Let me know if you need any help." Parys jumped away from him with a squeal. "A little lower and you would have found what I hoped you were looking for."

The blood drained from Parys's face. "You're awake."

"You're human." The man said staring at her with the lightest blue eyes she'd ever seen, and smile that had traces of dimples. He sat up on one elbow, studied her, and then studied her apartment. "Back on earth."

Parys was confused by his comment. "Back?"

The man sat up all the way and ran a hand through his blond hair. Shaking his head, he looked at her intently. "How'd I get here?"

"I… We carried you here."

The man seemed confused. "You're cute and all. But, you don't seem like the type to venture into hell." He stood up, "I doubt you've ever killed a demon in your life."

"I found you at an abandoned church courtyard."

"Well, that explains how I got here, but not how I got here." He started buttoning his shirt and vest. "So… sorry I don't usually forget the names of hot babes." He adjusted the leather jacket and flipped its length, making it pop.

"Parys," she offered standing up forgetting the gun in her lap until it made its way to the floor. She watched horrified that it would go off when it hit.

The man moved with lightening reflexes. He caught the gun less than an inch from the floor. "Better let me take that. She gets a little bitchy when other people play with her."

Parys didn't know what to say. The whole situation was shocking and confusing. The man reached over and picked up the second gun on the table and harnessed them. Next he walked over to the sword and sheathed it across his back. "Catch you later, babe."

"That's sort of rude."

The man stopped. "Did you want something?"

Parys wasn't usually this brave about voicing her objections, but the man's arrogance aggravated her. "Your name, a thank you for getting my stuff, or just a thank you for not leaving you outside unconscious in the middle of a cold night. You're not light, or easy to carry."

The man slowly walked over to her like a predator about to strike. "My name is Dante." He got closer and Parys stepped back. "Thank you for rescuing me from the cold." His voice was patronizing and he stepped closer. This time when she backed up she caught the edge of the couch and fell back onto it. He hunched over her placing his hands on either side of her head and levered his weight against the back of the couch. "Did you want something else? A tangible form of a thank you? A physical one?" His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath breeze over her skin. She pushed further back into the couch. "It's been a long time since I've had the taste of a human."

His lips were so close to hers she could feel the heat of them. Parys couldn't move. She couldn't speak, not even to tell him that he'd already tasted her. Speaking was out of the question, because she couldn't breathe. There was a whisper of a touch against her lips. It was so soft she thought she'd imagined it. Then he wasn't hunched over her any more.

Parys blinked away her confusion. A near yelp escaped her when she was able to process the scene in her living room. There in front of her in her living room stood Penny and Dante. Both of them had guns trained on one another.

"There's nothing good about demons, that's why I make sure to kill so many."

"You wouldn't even piss me off with that little toy you're using." Parys looked at Penny's gun. It wasn't as big as Dante's, but it was still just as terrifying. She covered her mouth with both hands to keep a squeak of fear from erupting from it.

Penny maneuvered her thumb and cocked back the trigger. "Think again, this gun is loaded with angel-fire."

* * *

Dante had never been afraid, not for himself any way. There had been times when he was afraid for other people. He had long ago just accepted death as his due. But, there was something about the gun that was aimed at him. It had an aura that promised more than death, it promised an end to his existence. Part of him recoiled from the gun and the strange aura it exuded. "Angel-fire?"

The red head facing off against him gripped her gun firmly with both hands. "Guess your demon buddies didn't teach you anything of any value then."

"I hate demons." Dante wanted to take a step back but he held his ground.

"Not as much as I do, and probably a hell of a lot less than Parys does."

"Penny?" The voice from behind him was high pitched with fear. Dante could feel it wash over him. It was hard to ignore a beautiful woman that was afraid. Especially one with soft gold flecked brown eyes that begged him to drown in them, dark wavy hair that begged to be touched, and soft chocolate caramel skin that begged to be caressed. He stopped his thoughts before they trapped him in distraction. Besides, he didn't go for the virtuous types.

He had the notion of her standing up behind him. "Penny, what… who are you."

"You're father called me a long time ago. I'm sorry, I didn't get here sooner Parys. If I had, I could have saved your family. I am truly sorry for that. But, right now I need you to get up and get behind me. This bastard brought his buddies and we may not make it out of here alive."

She was right. Dante felt hell creep over him. They were surrounded by Demons. They were in the sulfa smell in the air, they were the dimming in the lights, and they were in the taste of death inside his mouth.

Dante was confused. Penny hadn't shot him. The gun that she had trained on him was the deadliest opponent he'd ever met. There was nothing he could do, she was human. He didn't kill humans. And, if he so much as flinched, he'd find himself shot by her.

"I'm not here to hurt her or you." He harnessed his gun. "The last memory I have before I was oh so pleasantly woken up." He chanced a sideways glance behind him and nearly smiled at the red color spreading over Parys's face. "I was fighting off the legions of demon spawn in hell." He raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I know who you are. Better still I know _what_ you are, a demon human half breed. I could care less about your trifling issues. I kill demons. I don't ask questions like are they human enough to fight on the right side of this war." Her finger slowly pulled back on the trigger. Penny was looking for a reason not to kill him.

"I kill demons. I don't need a cause. I kill them because I like to kill them."

There was a long pause. Then he saw her finger squeeze on the trigger. A loud bang echoed around the apartment. Dante instinctively put an arm out so that he could maneuver Parys behind him. Something in the bedroom burst into bright white blue flame. It burned itself out and nothing was left, not a soul, not blood, not even ash.

Dante turned back to Penny. There was a very satisfied smirk on her face as she stowed the gun in a harness at the small of her back. She marched around him and grabbed Parys by the hand and started dragging her toward the door. Parys looked at him with wide brown eyes as she passed.

"Come on Dante. You like to save the girl. This one is worth going to hell for, if it doesn't come here first." Penny walked out the door dragging a somewhat reluctant and very terrified Parys with her.

"Damn, I am a sucker for a hot babe."

* * *

_**Ok, here is chapter two. I reserve the right to edit any mistakes. I am sure there are some. **_

_**Lets see who reads these comments. I will be working on my book, (Yep I will have an entire world to myself) but expect the next chapter out on or up about the 17th of September.  
**_

_**I do not own Dante, and dammit someone else called dibbs. Nor do I own Devil May Cry. But, how sexy is the voice actor. Not something you see every day.  
**_

_**Today's back ground noise was Diet Dr Pepper, Eureka, and Uverworld. LOVE THEM.  
**_


	3. Songs of Angels and Hope

Penny dragged Parys out the door of her apartment, down the steps and out into the street, then stopped. "Crap, you better get ready Sasquatch. Here they come." She pulled out her gun again. "Stay between us," Penny put her back to Parys, Dante did the same on the opposite side.

Dante pulled out his guns as well. "Looks like I'm going to get a hell of a welcome home."

There was an extended moment of eerie silence. Parys could feel the demons coming, hoards of them. Unearthly high pitched whispers filled the air, followed by the sound of fluttering. Cackling and heavy pants echoed down the street. Parys looked up in time to see them descend. There were hundreds of them, maybe thousands. The demons had come to kill everyone around her. This time they may even be here to kill her.

Parys wasn't sure who fired the first shot, but once the guns started firing they didn't stop. The stench of hell was so strong she had to cover her nose and mouth to keep from vomiting. Her eyes watered and it was hard to see. A sickening deja vu overtook her and her knees began to shake. They couldn't hope to win.

"You want to party." Dante shouted as he steadily fired, "I could do this all day."

"Baby girl, they can smell your fear, it's making them frenzy. You've got to believe we will get out of here." Penny shouted at Parys over her shoulder. "We have to get her somewhere safe." She said even louder to Dante.

Parys opened her eyes in time to see Penny shoot three times in quick succession and three white blue flashes exploded around them. Three demons just burned up, nothing was left. Parys had never seen anything like it. Their deaths were different from the ones Dante killed. The demons he killed fell to the ground in heaps of blood and melted into ash, leaving behind putrid clouds of death.

"Haemle where are you?" Penny shouted out.

This was her lesson not theirs. The demons were her curse, for whatever reason. If they'd get away from her they might have a chance to live. "Please, if you leave me and go they will leave you alone." Parys begged not wanting them to die.

"Is that what you think?" Penny quickly turned and shot a demon that was getting too close to flanking them. "Sorry, baby girl. Pretty boy Sasquatch can leave whenever he wants, but it won't stop them. And, I promised your dad I'd take care of you."

"You think I'm pretty. And here I was going for bad ass." Dante quickly stowed a gun and pulled his blade. One quick swipe and four demon bodies fell to the ground, their heads followed shortly after. "Oh well, I was trying to impress the other hot babe any way." Parys was impressed, she just didn't want him to die.

Suddenly a light appeared in the distance behind the demons. With that light came warmth. Not unlike the warmth of the sun, but it penetrated deeper. It was filled with power, not terrifying power, just pure power. It was filled with something familiar. Parys had a strange sense of home, she knew that light. "What is that?" she asked not to anyone in specific, because she thought it wasn't loud enough to be heard.

"That's the cavalry." Penny backed up closer to Parys. "Hey sasquatch, I suggest you get out of its path."

"Yeah, I figured." Parys watched as Dante sliced a nearby demon into pieces. As the remains fell to the ground, he kicked them so hard body parts impaled themselves through the demons next in line. "I love doing that." With a grin he stabbed the next one in the neck, and used it to pole vault over the rest. Running up a nearby wall, he landed neatly on a low roof.

Parys lost sight of him after that because the street they were standing in was suddenly engulfed in brilliant light. The demons around them screamed in surprised rage as they burned up. She thought she should burn up with them, but the light was warmth, happiness, it was reminiscent of something divine. How she knew that was a mystery to her.

"Parys," Penny shook her. "You OK?" Her soft voice asked.

Parys uncovered her ears and opened her eyes. She looked around a nearly empty street. The only thing left besides the street was them and a dark figure walking toward them. The man held something in his hand. It looked like a burning sword. Penny touched her shoulder drawing her attention back to her. "I'm OK," she carefully assessed her friend, "you're not hurt?"

"It will take a lot more than that to…" a blade exploded from the center of Penny's chest. Her eyes got wide and her mouth opened. Blood trickled down her chin. She sucked in air trying to breath but nothing happened. From behind her a skeletal faced demon laughed as he dug his cycle in deeper. He twisted and slung the blade and Penny flew across the street as if she was a broken ragdoll. "It will take a lot more angel-fire than that to purify me." It laughed again.

"Penelope!" the dark clad man yelled and ran for the demon, brandishing the burning sword.

The sword clashed with the demon's scythe, casting flames over the street. "The age of man is done. Now it is time for the slaves of hell to be freed." The demon swung out against the man. He guarded and again flames erupted around them. Parys ducked away, from them, her only concern was her friend. "Please don't be dead," she cried as she made it to her friend and cradled her on her lap. Warm blood seeped through her clothes and coated her.

"Don't cry baby girl." Penny whispered as she reached up and wiped away a tear. "Have faith, or the demon's win." Penny dropped her hand. Parys nearly cried out she thought her friend had died. Thankfully she had just passed out from blood loss, she wasn't dead yet but would be soon.

"Help her," Parys begged of the man fighting in the street. The fight continued, but grew in intensity. The flames of the sward the man carried changed and turned a brilliant blue. "Polluted demon scum." He charged. The demon might have been able to block the blow, but in that same instant Dante appeared behind it with his gun to its head.

"Go back to hell," he ordered and pulled the trigger. At the same time the man stabbed the creature through the heart. The flames of its demise burned brighter than all of the other burning demons put together.

The man was walking toward Parys with a strange blue white flame blowing around him. Parys nearly jumped out of her skin when he came to stand over her. Intense light grey eyes looked down on her. Parys knew him, she didn't know how but, she knew him.

He fell to his knees before reaching down and pulling Penny to him. "Penelope, love, what have you done?" The dark haired man gently cradled her against him, then a set of white gossamer wings surrounded them and Parys could only see their faces. "You fool, a hoard like that would have had a general." The wings further wrapped around her and the man gently held her against him brushing fingers over her cheek and jaw. He rested his forehead against hers and a light emanated from his wings.

Parys covered her mouth to keep from crying out, but tears streamed down her cheeks. She watched speechless as Penny gasped for air several more times, then just quit breathing. She wanted to look away. Watching someone die was not how she wanted to remember them, but then Penny took in a sharp heavy gasp of air. Parys was so filled with joy she wanted to laugh out loud, but she couldn't move.

Penny opened her eyes and reached up and touched the man's cheek. "Haemle, you're late." She smiled brilliantly at him despite the scowl she was receiving in return.

"That's a pretty neat trick. Demons don't have the ability to heal others." Dante marched over, his boots stomping loudly on the concrete.

"But, angels do." Haemle stood up taking Penny with him. He held her for a moment longer before standing her up next to him. "Especially when it comes to our soul mates."

"Did you bring Pizza?" Penny asked looking up at Haemle with a smile on her face. The wings around her slowly faded then disappeared altogether.

"No love, they came to the shop first. Just after you called." Haemle still looked annoyed.

"Damn there was supposed to be pizza and I missed it." Dante stopped next to them and harnessed his gun. "I'd kill a hoard of demons for some pizza."

Penny laughed, "I know right." Parys wondered how she could smile so quickly after nearly dying. She stared up at the three of them with wide eyes. Penny squatted down next to her. "You still OK baby girl?"

"I think, but I might need a minute."

"Fair enough," Penny smiled brightly. The expression seemed at odds with the bright red stain on her chest.

"Probably not a good idea to stay out in the open." Haemle squatted down next to her on the other side of Parys. "But she needs to help the lost first." He looked at her with intense grey eyes and she again felt a sense of familiarity.

For a second she was lost in shock and confusion. "You want me to help? Who? How?"

"You've got to sing, baby girl." Penny said from the other side of her.

"Sing?" Penny's explanation didn't help Parys's confusion.

"You have been given the songs of heaven. They have the power to open heavens gates and set a path for lost souls." Haemle sounded like a wizened old man.

"He's so serous all the time don't you just love it." Penny stood up. "Just hum a few notes and watch," she motioned to the street.

Parys was confused. She just sat there on the ground staring at the three of them. It was Dante that finally held out a hand to her. She took it and let him pull her up. "It's kind of rude to leave a hot babe on the ground."

"I wasn't sure she could stand, she was shaking so badly."

Penny was right, Parys was shaking. She hadn't noticed until then. "I uh…" she stammered.

Dante placed his hands over her arms and rubbed them up and down. "That's because it's cold as hell out here." Parys stood there letting the friction of his touch warm her. It was less the friction, and more his touch that affected her, and she stopped shivering. "Better?" He asked softly as he stood there staring down at her with piercing blue eyes. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear he smiled brilliantly at her. All she could do was nod. "Good," he brushed a knuckle over her cheek and the warmth of his touch sparked fire inside her. Still grinning he stepped away from her.

"Colder than hell, how fitting." Penny sneered. "But, that is a conversation for later. Penny I need you to sing. Pure souls will attract more demons."

"Sing what?" Parys was confused.

Haemle stood up. "Whatever your calls to your soul."

Parys opened her mouth, closed it, took a deep breath and started humming. On the second note tiny dust particles started to glitter all around them, like millions of twinkling stars. It was beautiful. The more she sang the brighter they got, until there were millions of shimmering suns surrounding them. They were so bright their brilliance lit the street as if it was day, but it wasn't a light she had to flinch at. It was beautiful. As she continued singing, the suns lifted themselves skyward. Higher and higher they went, and then the heavens opened up.

Parys couldn't imagine or describe something so beautiful with all the light, colors, the feelings of warmth, happiness, and love. She continued singing and her joy came out in her voice. The song ended in a crescendo of words in a language she didn't understand and as it did the heavens welcomed the souls. They were home. When the last note left her lips, the sky was dark once again.

Parys just stood there staring at the stars and the moon wondering at the secrets hidden behind them. "I'll be dammed." Dante's soft voice broke into her thoughts. "There is a heaven." Parys turned to look at him and was surprised to find a tear trailing its way down his cheek. He caught her looking at him and quickly brushed it away and smiled brilliantly at her. "It must be raining."

"Other demons would have felt that. They'll be coming. We have to go." Parys had forgotten Penny was there.

"Our house and the shop were destroyed." Haemle said shaking his head. He pulled out a small wooden plank and handed it to Penny. She took it carefully, almost sadly. The wind blew and the world seemed weak and shaky. "They fractured the earth to destroy the seal that protected it."

The ground continued to shake and waver. Parys wondered if the others noticed it. She swayed and found herself being propped up by a sturdy mound of flesh. "I got a place nearby. I think we better get there." Dante's voice seemed too close and she realized she was leaning against his chest. She tried to pull away but he had an arm around her. Maybe it was holding her up. She couldn't tell, because the world still swayed.

"I found a motorcycle. It looks big enough for a Sasquatch like you." Parys had the feeling that Penny was standing next to her as well. She could feel her warmth but the ground was shaking so badly she could barely keep her balance. "We better go."

"I got her." Dante said in her ear. When she felt strong hands scoop her up she realized that it was her legs that were shaking and making her sway.

"Good, we'll follow from above. It's best not to stress her any more. Calling upon Heaven's song has weakened her." Penny's voice was strange and muffled. It seemed miles away and Parys could no longer see her. The world was getting dark. It didn't seem to bother her, she was safe.

Parys was only vaguely aware of movement and then a loud engine roar. The last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was leaning on the wall of flesh, and a strong arm holding her in place. Everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Penny held tightly onto her husband. It was uncomfortable for her to hold onto him and try and keep track of the motorcycle on the ground. But, she didn't dare let Dante out of her sight. His demon father may have been friend to angels but that didn't mean his son was. Killing demons for fun or revenge didn't either.

Flying with an angel was less traumatic than she could have ever imagined. At first she assumed it would be chaotic and violent. But, it wasn't. After the initial leap into the air, the flight was smooth. Penny assumed it had something to do with their power, but the smooth ride was at odds with the physics of it. She didn't over think it, she loved flying with Haemle.

"Love, I can see them without your help." Penny took his hint. Her awkward angle was bothering him too. She turned in his arms and studied his face. He was intent on following their target. His light grey eyes darted down for a split second and his arms tightened around her. "Keep looking at me like that."

"And?" Penny smiled at him.

"And nothing, just always look at me like that."

Chances were, she probably always would. Haemle was the most beautiful man she'd ever met. She ran her hand through his soft black locks. The untamed waves fell back over his ears. He peeked down at her again. "Wildfire sparks," he smiled and dimples made an appearance. How she loved those dimples.

"No, it's under control." Wildfire was what he called her when her eyes sparked with love or passion. She knew they had a mission and a hell of one, literally, but being this close to him always made her body react.

"The son of Sparda seems to be quite taken with our little dove."

"His father learned the true meaning of virtue. It is possible that so could he, all things considered."

"Both demon and human, it does not bode well for him." Haemle swooped low making Penny's body press hard into his.

"You did that on purpose."

"I did that so you'd know your wildfire sparks are contagious." Penny could feel how contagious she was. She pressed harder against him, making sure he could feel the voluptuousness of her body. "You must be more careful. I can heal you before you die but there is always the possibility. Love, you scare me with your recklessness. I am not yet ready to carry you to heaven. And I hate seeing you in pain." He somehow managed to squeeze her tighter.

"It didn't hurt nearly as bad as walking the gate." Penny shuddered at the thought of it. Nothing was as painful as attempting to walk through the gates of heaven as a living human. But, it made other pains trivial by comparison. Being impaled through the chest was more like a cat scratch.

The gate was heavens entrance. In order to get into heaven you had to walk through the flames of purification. For a bodiless soul, the walk through was cathartic. Shedding the sins of humanity and becoming a perfect being before God was just part of the beauty of heaven. But, for any living human it was the worst pain they could feel.

Only a rare few attempted it. Walking into the gate was a rite of passage. She had been trained her whole life to be a divine paladin. A human warrior that fought against the demon's on earth. The last phase of that training was a walk through heaven's purification flames. The purification fire burns hotter and stronger than any hell fire. As a human the fire cannot purify sin flawed flesh, so it just melts away the body.

When the ritual was complete the final step to becoming a paladin was done. Surviving a walk through the gate meant returning with angel-fire as a weapon. The paladin carried that fire within them as the ultimate weapon against the demons. That fire could purify demons and return their souls to Hells River. Once purified and returned to Hells River they could not cross the boundary to earth ever again. Angel-fire could also purify the souls the demons consumed, even if it couldn't lead them to heaven. But angel-fire came at a heavy cost, and a painful one.

During the ritual an archangel would come down to earth and open heaven's gates. Each divine candidate would step through. They only had to take one step forward and one step back in order to receive their angel fire. But, the pain was so excruciating that candidates got lost inside the gate. Over a millennia only five had returned. Usually they begged for death. God being merciful granted it. The archangel, sent to open heaven's gate, released them from the pain of their human body. With a quick thrust of their spear, the candidate was welcomed into heaven.

Penny was different. Not when she stepped into heaven's gate, the fire consumed her as it should have. The years of training had not come close to preparing her for what she would endure. The fire burned away at her flesh. It was so painful even her screams were burnt away. Instead of stepping back she stepped forward and was lost in the flames. At the point she should have prayed for death, she was too ashamed. She didn't want to be unworthy before God. So, she was lost in heaven's gate, continually having her sin burned away. Eighteen steps, an eternity, later she found her way out. Her charred body fell before the archangel of death, Haemle. The last thing she remembered was asking him if she was worthy. Haemle had told her he fell in love with her in that instant.

She would have died from shock any way if he had not healed her. That was when he fell. Not from God's graces, but from heaven. Loving a human denied an angel access back into heaven's gate. Penny could only imagine what he'd given up for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and skimmed her lips across his throat. "I know what you're thinking about. And when the time comes God will welcome us both home." Haemle glanced at her and smiled again.

"I'm not worthy of you or him."

"God loves you child and so do I. We cannot say that what has transpired wasn't his will, especially given the circumstances."

"It is hard to believe a human can call upon the songs of heaven."

"She is more than a human. She is God's answer to the darkness of the demon consumption. Man has gotten too lost. She is his gift to them. Although she may not be ready."

"Has it started?"

"Yes my love, but do not fear," Haemle kissed her forehead. "If Parys can rescue the son of Sparda from hell, then she carries enough of God's grace to save the world."

* * *

Dante held Parys close to him. In all his life he'd never met anyone so wondrous. She was so innocent and pure. And, her voice, he could lose himself in her voice. It didn't matter that it had the power to open the gates of heaven. He just wanted to lose himself in her voice. Hell, with her pressed up against him, he wanted to lose himself in more than her voice.

Turning a corner, he shifted their weight so the motorcycle would round it smoothly. With Parys sleeping across his lap it was easy to shift her weight with his. Her long curvy legs were stretched out across him and her bottom was nestled between his legs. Dante liked her there. A truck pulled out without warning and he had to swerve around it. Parys clung to him involuntarily and the curvy ness of the rest of her body pressed to his chest. He'd never imagined a woman could fit or feel so good, and they weren't even naked.

The bright sign over his shop came into view. Its neon called him, and he felt he was finally home from hell. There was really no time to appreciate it though. Dante had a feeling something huge was happening and he was about to get knee deep in a hell storm. He glanced down at Parys. She still slept soundly clutching at his jacket. At least this time, there was a woman with the body and face of a goddess, the voice of an angel, and she seemed to like him. There would be demons that needed killing. Who knows, maybe in the end, he'd get the hot babe.

* * *

**_I don't own DMC, I wish I had a Dante tho... again dibs has been called. DARN IT! Ok, this may be the last update for a bit.. I have so much to do on other projects. But, next will be something sensual and sexy.. with Dante. Hopefully that is incentive to come back. And I will explain about what's been going on.  
_**


End file.
